Blood for Blood
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Three years ago, Birth found the newest criminal in the midst of a horrible storm. Now, he finds that the young'un has been captured by the enforcers. Not as a prisoner, but as a new recruit. Now, before they can corrupt the poor child's mind, Birth goes after the enforcers. Unbeknownst to him, another friend from the opposing gang is going after them as well.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story contains some pretty graphic language, violence, and the use of drugs. It also condones mugging, robbing, and the killing of both factions... But, that ties into the violence. Maybe some hints of other stuff, but that's later on! The story isn't M because I don't think it's too bad. But, if it gets passed the point of T, tell me and I'll change that. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Prologue~**

"_Big brother?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How... Why did you help me?"_

"_What do you mean? You're like my little sister!"_

"_I mean when I first got here. Why'd you let me stay and help me?"_

"_Oh... that... Well, ya see..."_

The rain poured down on San Paro. Thunder rumbled through the once quiet air, as lightening ripped through the dark clouds. Birth sighed to himself a bit, leaning against the counter that was planted behind him.

"Man, I should've hung out with Zombie yesterday when it was all sunny and shit," he spoke, looking over at his board with a frown. "The rain's no fun when ya got plans with friends! Especially when that involves a skateboard!"

He crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly.

"Complete bullshit," he continued to rant, watching as people ran through the rain to find shelter. "First the enforcers chase my ass all over San Paro for something I didn't do –_ again_ – and now my plans are ruined!" He held up his middle finger, showing it off to the rain, which didn't really mind anyways. "You're a dick, rain!"

Birth continued to huff and pout. "_Rain, rain. Go away. Come again another day."_ Yeah. He wanted that to come true right now, because holy fuck, he was bored than all hell right now, and that wasn't good.

"Even the enforcers aren't out!" he whined to himself, rolling his red eyes. "Neither are any of the G's, or BloodRoses!"

Another flash of lightening, followed by the booming thunder. The vibration of the little building made the male jump slightly.

"Man, not even a few seconds," He watched the rain slowly turn into hail. "Just lightening and thunder. Yep. Thanks, San Paro."

_**CRASH!**_

"Aw! Ha ha ha ha! There goes that guy's Patriot Vegas!" The baseball-sized hail stone fell the from heaven's, and in the blink of an eye, a beautiful, white Patriot Vegas G20 was being crushed by said hail stone. This brought amusement to Birth. He just prayed it belonged to an enforcer.

Another breaking glass caught Birth's attention. And this time, a small yelp echoed throughout his small building. His brows furrowed. Who the hell had gotten in without him noticing? How long had they been there? And most importantly, were they an enforcer?

"Alright. Come on out," he sighed, grabbing his N-FA 9. Really, he didn't want to deal with this shit today. His plans were ruined by this rain, and now there was an intruder. No. Birth wasn't having this. Not at all! "C'mon, I know you're in here! Now stop hidin' and lemme see you!"

"Please, don't hurt me," The voice was soft; hurt and weak. He held up his beautiful weapon, red eyes glistening with rage. How dare this person enter his dwelling without his permission! He swore to God, he was going to splatter this person's brain all over the wall! New paint. A little something new wouldn't hurt, right? It would wonderful! It would be-

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to get out of the rain!" Birth couldn't do it. His once itchy trigger finger was now gone. A young female looked up at him, her soft hazel eyes filled with fear as blood trickled from her skull. Her thin, black and red jacket clung to her shivering body.

"It's... it's alright," he told her, lowering his gun and bending down to be face-to-face with her. "Hey. Look at me, will ya?"

The girl tilted her face upwards, her hazel orbs locking with his red ones. He could easily see the fear that clouded her vision, along with slight tears. He gently grabbed her black hair that was soaked with a mixture of rain and blood.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya," His hand slowly found its way to hers. Jesus, his hand was like a bear claw compared to hers. "C'mon. Let's go get you cleaned up, huh? What's your name?"

"R... Rabbit," she whimpered, slowly standing up and following him into the back of the building. He opened the door to the bathroom, helping her sit on the counter.

"'Rabbit', huh?" he chuckled softly, combing through her hair until he saw the gash in her head. "Well, I'm Birth! One of the G-Kings!"

"G-Kings?" she repeated, interrupting his work to look back into his eyes.

"Lemme work on you first, aight?" He gave her a small smile. "I'll tell you all about the G-Kings once I'm done."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I probably should've said something in the prologue. This story is actually from the game APB: Reloaded. San Paro is a made up city, and the enforcers are actually worse than cops. They basically do _anything_ in their power to stop criminals from causing chaos in San Paro. And by anything, I mean they're allowed to beat the living hell out of criminals, drug mules, and even have the permission to kill them without getting in trouble themselves. **

**With that said and done, enjoy!**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 1~**

"There! All done!" Birth smiled as he looked at his work. About ten stitches in the girl's skull, and it was wrapped tightly with some gauze. "You feelin' alright, little Rabbit?"

"Yeah. Thanks," she smiled, looking up at him with her own smile. He nodded, helping her off the counter and back into the front where he stayed.

"So, you're new here, huh?" he asked, both taking a seat on a stool.

"Yes. I was supposed to come here to look for an art school, but the storm got here before I could make my appointment," she explained, smiling sheepishly as she looked down at the wooden floor. "I'm sorry for coming in without your permission, Birth. I just needed to get out of the rain."

"It's fine. As long as you're not an enforcer, you're fine," he replied, patting her shoulder. "So, art school, huh? What were you gonna study?"

"Animation and visual arts. I actually had a sketchbook, but I'm pretty sure it's ruined now."

"Man, that sucks. I'm sorry, Rabbit. Huh. I remember I used to love making art. Then those fuckin' enforcers came in without any reason and ruined everything I had!"

"Why?"

"I dunno. They didn't say. Just came in, beat the shit outta me, destroyed anything I had, then left. Everything I had spent my life to get was gone in a matter of sixty seconds."

"These... Enforcers... what exactly are they?"

"Oh, right! I didn't tell you! Well, what would you like to hear about first? The criminal gangs, or the enforcer gangs?"

"Enforcers, please."

"Haha, aight. Well, there are two gangs for the enforcers. The Praetorians and the Prentiss Tigers. After Jane Derren was made mayor, she allowed those damned enforcers to try and get control of San Paro. She fucked up, basically. Those goddamned enforcers seem to do more damage. I mean, fuck! We're having an open war on the streets, doing twice the damage to this city!"

"Then why have enforcers?"

"I dunno. Guess they wanted the criminals eliminated. They didn't expect that we'd have a war."

"And what about the criminal gangs? I remember you said something about G-Kings?"

"Yeah! Like the enforcers, there are two criminal gangs! G-Kings, which I belong to~, and the BloodRoses. I don't really like 'em, but as long as they're cause havoc to those CSA, then they're fine by me!"

"I saw a few taggings around town when I got here. They said BloodRoses on them. Also met someone named Suji. Do you know him?"

"Suji? I've heard of 'em, but never really got around to actually trying to get to know him."

"Huh. He seemed... nice... Do you happen to know anyone named Gumball? I also met him at the skate park. He was funny!"

"Hell yeah, I know Gumball! He's also a G-King! Cousin of Zombie, too! Great guys!"

"Zombie?"

"G-King. The more you're around me, the more you'll meet people who's a G-King."

"So, you're just adopting me now?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"Nah, I'm fine with it."

"Good! Then when this rain clears up, we'll go meet Gumball. Dude's pretty cool, and you already kinda know him!"

"Okay! Thanks, Birth!"

"No problem," Birth held out his arms, allowing Rabbit to embrace him. "Welcome to the G-Kings, little bunny."

"That my new nickname now?" she asked, looking up to meet his gaze. He nodded.

"Yep! For me only!" he replied, patting her head. He quickly recoiled when he heard her yelp in pain, apologizing multiple times.

.-'XXX'-.

The storm didn't seem it wanted to lighten up. Fucking marvelous. Birth and Rabbit continued talk about this and that. He learned that she was from northern California. When he asked if her town was beautiful like everyone had always described Cali, he got back this wonderful answer: It was a fucking shithole, and I'm glad to be away from there. Well then!

During their conversation, Rabbit also mentioned an enforcer: LaRocha. This wasn't something that Birth enjoyed hearing. Apparently, LaRocha had hinted to make her an enforcer if her art never went anywhere.Now, Birth didn't have anything against LaRocha, except that he was an enforcer. But he didn't want that fucker anywhere near his Rabbit. Nope. She belonged to the G-Kings now. Not those Praetorians.

Of course, Birth didn't say anything! He just told her to beware of those fuckers; told her that they wouldn't attack as long as they didn't know she belonged to the gang. He wanted to keep her safe. In a way, Rabbit reminded him of himself. She loved creating things, and making art. She even wanted to make a living off of it like he had! The only thing she was missing was getting the living hell kicked out of her, and those damned enforcers ruining everything she worked so hard to get! And he would be damned if that ever happened to her. If needed, he would start World War III to keep them from hurting her. Rabbit was a nice girl, and dammit, he wasn't going to let them corrupt her.

"So, you're gonna stay here with me, right?" Birth asked as he looked outside at the pouring rain. "Or, do you have a place to stay?"

"Nah. Really, I was hoping I could get to my appointment and back home to aunt before nightfall," she replied, putting her head down.

"Well, I'm not tryin' to be weird, but I do like you," Rabbit's confused and surprise face made him shake his head quickly. "I mean I like who you are! You remind me of me, ya know? You're an artist, and I'd hate to see someone hurt you."

"Oh! Haha. Well, I was actually gonna go find a place to stay around here. And if not, then go sleep in a tree or something," she confessed, giggling a bit, and dear God, Birth had never heard anything so adorable in San Paro. She sounded like a child, almost.

"Well, you're stayin' here then!" he told her, nodding his head. She smiled, thanking him quietly. Really, he knew he could trust this girl. And if he couldn't, well then, he'd go after her with his beautiful gun. He'd also have the G-Kings help if he couldn't get her himself.

They didn't do too much after that. The two just hung out, really. Made a few jokes, shared some past adventures, and even talked about the future they planned before finding San Paro's true colors. Really, Birth had his life. He was a designer, but after those enforcers thought he was with the G-Kings, they ripped everything away from him. Back then, he wasn't with the G-Kings, but he was now. Rabbit also found her sketchbook outside. Most of the art inside was ruined by the storm, but there was a couple pictures that could be saved. To him, it kind of resembled the BloodRoses. He frowned at this. Had the enforcers saw this work, they would probably beat her and destroy her belongings, too.

Finally, it was almost four o'clock, and the storm had passed. Birth was locking up his beloved building, Rabbit waiting patiently behind him. Like Birth had promised, he was going to take her to fully meet Gumball. He smiled at how patient she was. Quiet and polite. No one would believe she was a G-King! Not even the enforcers! As long as the criminals knew who she was, they wouldn't mess with her. Especially the G's. They all respected Birth, so why would they piss him off by trying to hurt the one he now protected? That would be like his past; those damned enforcers destroying his property. The stuff he spent _years_ making enough money to buy, and then they ripped it away from him in a matter of sixty seconds. Those bastards.

But now, Birth decided to focus on the present. Rabbit was happily walking by his side, admiring the cloudy skies above that still threaten to pour with the angel's tears. She was so happy, despite missing her appointment. '_She could've got into that art school,'_ he thought, the images of the few pictures he saw flashing in his mind. _'She could've gotten into that school and probably did something amazing. But this storm kept her from doing that.'_ He frowned. She had missed her opportunity to make something greater of herself, and instead of being sad about it, here she was, smiling like a child on Christmas. Maybe it didn't mean that much to her. Maybe she didn't mind missing her appointment. Birth didn't know. All he knew right now, was that he had a new friend. One that he was going to protect. And he was going to do just that by making sure the rest of the G-Kings knew that Rabbit was going to be with them. The G-Kings were a tight crew. Of course they would protect their new member.


	3. Chapter 2

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 2~**

Despite the dark clouds hanging over San Paro, it was a nice day. Warm breeze, no one out on the streets. Beautiful!

The two didn't speak much. Birth was the one who usually brought up a conversation. Rabbit just stayed quiet most of the time, either answering with a nod, shake of the head, or answering him quietly. To be honest, this was starting to piss him off. Why wasn't she talking? What was wrong with her?

"You okay, little bunny?" Birth finally asked, looking down at her. It amazed him at how bigger he was. She only reached up to his chest. "I mean, you're pretty quiet."

"Sorry," she replied, and there she went. Her voice was all soft and quiet. "I just don't talk too much."

"Well, ya kinda have to with me," he told her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna hurt you if you say something wrong. I'm not like that, okay? And the G's aren't like that either. You don't have to be all shy around us."

"Okay. Thanks, Birth," She gave him a large smile, and holy fuck, that sent a jolt to his heart. If he saw correctly, then one of her teeth were chipped.

"Hey, bunny? Can I see your teeth real quick?" Birth asked, getting a strange look from the female. "I just wanna see something."

After a few seconds of thinking it over, Rabbit finally opened her mouth, letting the large male look inside. He was half right. Actually, her teeth had been sharpened down to points. Sharper than knives, they could probably chew through flesh easily.

"You have this done, or did someone play a sick prank on you?" he asked, not being able to take his eyes away from her teeth.

"I got 'em done myself," She replied like she had painted her nails. Why in the hell would she do this?

"Why?"

"Because the area I lived in wasn't the safest place in the world. Plus, I was going through a phase..."

"Gotcha. Well, they'll come in handy against enforcers!" Once more, she smiled. And once more, Birth got a glimpse of her teeth. '_Scary, but useful,' _he thought with a slight smile of his own.

The rest of the walk to the skate park Gumball hung out at wasn't too bad. Of course, Rabbit didn't talk too much, but that was okay.

"Hey! Quick question!" This caught the girl's attention. "What's it like when you bite your tongue? Like hell, huh?"

"It depends," she replied, thinking of all the times she accidentally bit down on her tongue. "Sometimes it would hurt so bad because I don't bite it too hard. But others, it feels like I've just bit it off! It all really depends on how hard I bite."

Birth chuckled, nodding slightly. They finally made it to their destination after that, walking through the gates to find the blue-haired male standing there, hands shoved in his hoodie's pocket.

"Hey, Gumball!" Birth greeted with a smile, catching the male's attention. "We got a new G-King!""Seriously? This little thing?" he chuckled, patting Rabbit's head. "Haha! I remember you, shorty! You asked for directions earlier!"

"Which you never gave me," she huffed, pouting playfully.

"Awwww. I'm sorry," Gumball stuck out his bottom lip, batting his eyes, as if begging for forgiveness.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you two were already friends!" Birth smiled, happy to see that Gumball had already taken a liking to the girl.

"Heh. Maybe! As long as she fucks up those enforcers plans and doesn't piss me off, then we'll be great friends!" he chuckled, patting her head once more. "You won't disobey me, will you, shorty?"

"Depends on the task," she replied. Gumball rolled his eyes, looking back at Birth.

"We got a good one," he chuckled. The G-King nodded, smiling down at the girl.

"So, your head feeling better?" Before the girl could reply, Gumball interrupted.

"What happened to her head?" he asked with a frown.

"She got hit by the hail and it broke her skull open," he replied, sounding like she had stubbed her toe.

"Aw! Shorty!" Gumball stepped forward, giving her a small hug that lasted for half a second.

"Why do you treat me like a child?" she asked, giving him a small glare.

"'Cause you're short like one!" he chuckled. This earned him a playful slap to the arm. "RUDE!"

Rabbit stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired make, smiling slightly when Birth wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Stop teasing her, Gumball," he sighed, looking at his friend. "G-Kings will get nowhere if you guys continuously fight."

Gumball rolled his eyes, mocking the larger male.

"AH! HEY!" Birth smiled, a smacking sound ringing throughout the skate park. Gumball stood there, holding his cheek, that was barely even growing pink. "Do you see this, shorty?!"

"You deserved it for mocking Birth," she replied, smiling when Birth let out a victory cheer upon hearing that Rabbit was on his side. Gumball, on the other hand, was pouting.

"You guys suck," he sighed, crossing his arms. Birth only slung an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"You'll get over it!" he chuckled, before going back to Rabbit's side. "Well, Imma take her back."

"Already?" Gumball seemed to whine, looking up into the male's red eyes. "C'mon, she's not a child! How old are ya, shorty?"

"19," she replied quietly. Gumball gave a happy smile.

"See?! She doesn't exactly have a curfew! C'mon, can't we take her around town?" he begged. Birth was a bit surprised. Gumball usually didn't act like this. He looked down at Rabbit, who was patently awaiting his answer.

"Well... I guess... Fine. Where are we going?" The blue-haired G-King let out a happy shout, raising his arms in the air.

"Lets just take her everywhere, man!" he suggested, starting to walk towards the exit. "That way, she'll know this place inside and out whenever she gets in trouble!"

"Sounds alright to me," Birth gently grabbed Rabbit's arm, leading her out of the skate park. "C'mon, bunny. We're gonna give you a tour of San Paro!"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOO! Two updates in one day! Reason being: I wrote up chapter 2 on my iPod at school today, and I like writing this story. It's like... yes. This is good. Also, I had an awesome time after school, so I'm like... really happy and calm.**

**So, here's chapter 3!**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 3~**

Birth couldn't seem to stay calm. He was continuously looking around, glaring at anyone who looked their way. Gumball and Rabbit, on the other hand, were happily walking a few feet ahead of him. Gumball was telling his new friend about his past. How Zombie, his cousin, picked on him when he was younger, giving him this stupid nickname that stuck, until he got 'Gumball'. He said it was a godsend, though. Rabbit giggled a bit at this story, though she told him about her previous nicknames.

Along the way, the two would happily shout whenever they saw a G-King tag. Birth, however, just continued to watch out. Now that the storm had ceased, more and more people were starting to appear. And that meant that they could be found out. He didn't need that. Not now; not today. He sent a small glare Gumball's way. Why was he acting all nonchalant about this? He and Rabbit were just talking away, joking and laughing. It was like they didn't even worry about being in a gang! Especially Gumball! Dude was one of the most wanted, and he didn't care! No fucks were being given by him! And here he was, walking down the street with his arm around Rabbit! Wait... what?

Birth didn't like this. Not at all. Nope. This wasn't approved. Gumball was _not_ allowed to be this close to Rabbit. So, Birth butted in. He couldn't let Gumball do this and get away with it. So why not...

"Yo! I got an idea!" he spoke, smiling as he came between them. "How about we go do a ram raid?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Gumball smiled over at Rabbit. "What do ya say, shorty?"

"Ram raid?" The two looked at her, shocked. She didn't understand what they meant.

"Oh! Right! You're not _exactly_ a gang member!" Birth chuckled a bit sheepishly, though he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, ram raiding is basically ramming a car into a store, and stealing their shit."

"It'll be fun~!" Gumball added. She stood there, thinking for a moment. The two knew that she had never stole anything in her life; that she never disobeyed the law. But she was with them now! She had to do something!

"I... guess..." The two males howled in victory, hugging the girl.

"You'll love it!" Gumball smiled at Birth, nodding his head towards the street. "Wanna get us a car, man?"

"Sure," The tall G-King walked out into the middle of the road, smiling at Rabbit. "_This_ is how you get a free car!"

Not even a few seconds later, a truck skidded to a halt upon seeing Birth in their way. And with a smile, he walked towards the driver's side, yanking open the door. The stranger didn't even have enough time to get a single word out. Birth pulled back his already-made fist, and lashed it forward, hitting the man right in the nose. That was enough to knock him out. And with that, he dragged the unconscious male out of the truck, leaving his body in the road.

"Get in!" Gumball smiled, leading Rabbit over to the truck and gently pushing her in. Birth was happily in the driver's seat, smiling when he saw the girl enter the vehicle. Gumball stayed by the window, his arm hanging over the edge.

"You're gonna have fun, shorty," he spoke softly, gently pushing the nervous girl beside him. Birth gave a grunt in agreement.

"Trust us! We've been doing this for years!" he added. Rabbit nodded, looking at the road ahead. And in the blink of an eye, it happened. Birth swerved the truck to the right, crashing into a jewelery store. The alarm rung out, telling Rabbit what had just happened. Her hands were holding onto the dashboard, nails digging into it. Birth had the biggest smile on his face, his right arm right under the girl's ribcage to keep her from smashing her head onto the dashboard, while Gumball had his left arm under her neck.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling at her. Though his blue hair, Gumball could see the fear in her eyes, but she nodded.

"We gotta hurry," Birth spoke, getting out of the truck. "God knows when enforcers are gonna decide to show up!"

"C'mon, shorty! Let's go get our jewels!" Rabbit seemed to cling to Gumball, getting out with shaky legs. He kept her upright, helping her to bend over and grab whatever gems and jewelery they could get. Birth even ran inside the closed store, grabbing a small safe they had. He ran right back out with it as fast as he could, putting it in the back.

"Yo, Birth! We got everything!" That sentence. That last word. That was all it took. And before she knew it, Rabbit was being shoved into an alleyway by Gumball. She nearly tripped over her own feet, letting out a yelp when she heard a bomb go off. Dear God, it almost made her deaf, and when she looked back and only saw Gumball, her heart dropped.

"Birth!" she cried out, trying to run back for her friend; run back to the guy who actually saved her from that bullshit storm. But Gumball hooked an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him and running through the alley.

"He's fine! I promise!" he told her, basically dragging her as he ran, and it wasn't hard. The girl weighed nothing to him. She was equal to a feather! "Please, Rabbit! We can find him later!"

"Let go!" she snarled, still fighting against him. Really, her struggling was useless, but she still tried.

"Fucking _stop!_" And that's when it happened. Rabbit was ripped away from Gumball, who was then kicked in the jaw with a combat boot. He fell to the ground, his head banging against the cement. He growled in pain, but forced himself up. Even if he could've caught up to them, he couldn't. Once he got up, he went right back down. He could barely stand. The world circled around him, Rabbit's screaming ringing in his ears. He grit his teeth. He couldn't do anything, but just lay there and watch as the girl was dragged away by the enforcer.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing Gumball huffed out as he felt a boot being placed on his back, cold handcuffs attaching themselves to his wrists.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 4~**

Gumball must've laid there for a good five minutes before Birth showed up. Though he normally would've been happier than all hell to see his friend, he couldn't even manage to fake a smile.

"What happened, man?!" Birth questioned, picking the lock to the handcuffs. "First you take Rabbit and run off here, and now she's nowhere to be found!"

"LaRocha fuckin' got her!" he snarled, feeling the metal cuffs finally slip off his wrists. He quickly got up, looking into Birth's red eyes which showed raged, concern, and… was that a hint of fear? "Knowing him, they could already be back at SPPD, or she could even be dead!"

"_Don't_ say that," he spoke, voice low and deadly. Gumball frowned, dropping his head a bit. "Rabbit told me she spoke to him before the storm started. He said something about making her an enforcer if she could never make it being an artist. I don't think he would have the balls to kill her after saying that. Besides, he doesn't know she's with us! Probably thought you were kidnapping her or something!"

"Well, whatever the case, we need to get her back!" He walked past Birth, heading towards the street, the taller G-King following.

"I've never seen you act this way before," he called out, watching as the blue-haired criminal was already dragging a person out of a blue Patriot Vegas G20.

"She's special! I know she's a great criminal deep down inside!" he simply replied, opening the passenger door so Birth could enter that beautiful car. "We gotta get her back, ASAP. You with me, homes?"

"You know it, man," The two smiled at each other, Gumball speeding down the dirty and cracked road.

**Meanwhile**

Rabbit walked down the street, LaRocha's gun hidden in her jacket's pocket. No, she didn't kill him. She just choked him until he went unconscious. Then she took his gun, bullets, and even grenades, hid them in her jacket, and now were walking down the street as if nothing ever happened. Of course, she was worrying about Gumball and Birth like there was no tomorrow. Especially Birth. She didn't see him after that first grenade went off when she was in the alley with Gumball. Was he okay? Was he even alive? Where did-

"I'm sorry!" Rabbit backed up, her face going red as she bumped into a person. She looked up, only to see a smiling face.

"It's okay! No problem!" he replied. Rabbit happily returned his smile.

"Suji! Hey!" she greeted, hugging the male. He was warm, and actually gave her a friendly smile. Normally, criminals would be mean, and probably steal from the person. But Suji. She got a good vibe from him. He wasn't like that.

"How are you, little hare?" he asked, frowning when he saw a forming bruise on her cheek. "What happened? Did you get into a fight?"

"Kinda. My friends and I got ambushed by enforcers," she told him. His frown only got worse.

"I'm sorry, little hare. But, you're not hurt, yes?" He received a nod, making him sigh in relief. That was good. But, he took a closer look. Something was in her pocket… "What is that?"

"Something from the enforcer that tried taking me," She pulled the little gun out, showing it to Suji. "I don't really know what to do with a gun."

"You have never fired one before?" he asked. She shook her head in response. He gently grabbed the gun, smiling at her. "I can teach you, if you want!"

"Sure! It'd probably be best I did, in case I run into more trouble!" And that's how it went. Suji taught her quite a bit in those few minutes. How to load, unload, aim, fire, etc. And once she got the hang of it, Rabbit was actually a really good shooter.

"You learn very quick!" he spoke with a proud smile.

"Thanks for teaching me, Suji!" She wrapped her arms around him in another hug. "I should go find my friends now."

"Who are these friends, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, head tilting to the side.

"I'm not sure if you know them, but their names are Gumball and Birth," she replied. Suji frowned upon hearing this. Gumball and Birth? The G-Kings? How did they get to her before him? Dammit. He wanted her to be a BloodRose, to be honest. He could've taught her everything. How to mug people, how to do ram raids, how to steal cars. Everything! Oh well. At least he taught her how to use a gun, right?

"Oh... Hai. I've heard of them..." He turned his heels, ready to go the other way and back to his club. "Well, farewell, little hare. I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye, Suji! Be safe!" she called after him, a large smile on her face as he walked off. She then turned her heels, walking in the other direction.

Not even a block away, Rabbit ceased her walking, jumped back, and screamed in pure fright. A blue Patriot Vegas G20 was a few inches away from running her over.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GUMBALL?!" she screamed, looking at him with a horrified expression. "I ALMOST DIED!"

"But you didn't!" The blue-haired male exited the car, hugging the short female. She huffed quietly, though returned the hug. But once she saw Birth exit the car with a smile, she immediately let go of Gumball and went towards the large male, clinging to him. Gumball frowned slightly, but hid it well from the two. Yeah, he'll admit: he was a bit jealous. I mean, it's not he didn't _save her from a fuckin' grenade!_ Nope! Not at all!

"Birth, you're okay!" she cried happily, looking up at him with a large smile. He nodded, patting her back.

"Of course I am! It takes a lot to kill me!" he replied, releasing her from his hold. "Now, c'mon. I think we've had enough adrenaline for today. Let's just get back to my place, and chill, huh?"

"Sounds great, homes," Gumball spoke, a drop of venom falling from that last word. He got in the vehicle, Rabbit in the middle and Birth in the passenger seat. Left, right, straight ahead. At the speed Gumball was driving, they got there in no time. All three of them had a smile, giggling when someone jumped out of the way of the Patriot Vegas.

"Nice drivin', Gumball!" Birth chuckled, getting out of the car, Rabbit close behind. The shorter G-King nodded, smiling at his friends.

"Thanks," Birth unlocked the doors, allowing the two inside. Gumball sat in one of the chairs, Rabbit taking the seat next to him.

"So... what do you guys wanna do?" Birth asked, catching their attention. Rabbit shrugged, looking at her blue-haired friend. He didn't say anything. Just looked outside. "We just... gonna like, hang out, then?"

"Guess so," Gumball's voice was low but calm. Birth frowned, though he nodded.

"Aight. Guess we can like... watch movies or somethin'," He walked towards the door, looking back at the two. "Imma go get some movies from Zombie. Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll stay here," Rabbit spoke, smiling at the male. He looked towards Gumball, who just agreed to stay as well. With a slight roll of his eyes, Birth bid them farewell, and left. Gumball watched as he drove away, before looking at Rabbit. She just sat there, happily swinging her legs as she looked around at the neon signs behind the counter. _'Maybe being a G-King wasn't right for her,'_ Gumball thought with a frown. _'She's too... nice. Too fragile. She isn't __the right person __for being a criminal. __She got taken away by a fuckin' enforcer earlier. Lucky it was LaRocha who got her, and now some trigger-happy fuck.'_

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rabbit reached into her jacket's pocket, pulling out a gun and handing it to Gumball. "I took this from LaRocha! I don't really think I'm ready for this, so I think you should hang onto it."

"You... got this from LaRocha?" he asked, gently taking the weapon and admiring it. "Like... you _took _this from LaRocha? He didn't give it to you?"

"Nope! I actually managed to knock him out, so I took that so he wouldn't have anything to hurt you guys with in case he got to you before I did!" she giggled, smiling at him with a pride. He chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"Nice job, shorty!" _'Correction. She's ready. We just have to teach her.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hahahaha! Yes! Another update! Really, I'm just trying to occupy my time, because Alex promised to bring me my jacket tomorrow after he took it home with him, 'cause I like him holding onto my jacket and protecting it after fifth period while I'm at P.E, so I don't ruin it... but yesterday I couldn't find him and he took it home with him, and he forgot to bring it today. But, I trust him. So I won't kill him. **

**Anyways! Here's chapter 5! Man, we're really getting far in this story...**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 5~**

The night seemed to drag on. Nearly one in the morning, and three were still awake. Birth was sitting at the counter, a piece of paper in front of him as he sketched out a new design. He glanced over at the other two, a small smile forming on his face. Gumball was sitting in the middle of the floor with Rabbit against his chest, both watching 'A Bronx Tale' on the TV. The two seemed so relaxed and happy. Like they were never ambushed by the enforcers, and never lost Rabbit for that short period of time. To be honest, this was nice. This was what Birth liked seeing. He looked back his design, shrugging a bit. He got off of the chair, going to sit by the other two with a smile. Rabbit was more than happy to see the male. Gumball... not so much. He actually liked having Rabbit all to himself. Not having Birth in the way. But, he understood. He did save her and take her in. He helped her. _Him_. Being one of the strongest G-Kings. He went out of his way to keep her alive when he could have easily killed her. She was definitely special. Either that, or _extremely _lucky.

But they all talked, joked around, and laughed. That night was by far the best they ever had. They messed around with each other, playfully shoving and punching. They made jokes about the enforcers and what games they could play. Gumball's idea? Draw outlines of how they thought the enforcers would die, and where they would land. 1,000 points to whoever got it perfectly right! They agreed they would do it one day. And as their night died down, they slept on the floor, not even bothering to get up. Birth was the first one to go to sleep, then Rabbit. And finally, Gumball. Rabbit was curled up to Birth when she first went to sleep. Thought she'd stay like that? Nope. Gumball managed to get her to cling to him throughout the night. How? He raided Birth's fridge and found some food that smelt really sweet. Apparently, after he ate it, the scent stayed with him. And Rabbit liked that smell, so she clung to him, forgetting all about Birth. Too bad Gumball wasn't up for most of the time to be happy about it.

Though, sometime in the middle of the night, Gumball jolted awake, eyes wide in fear. He quickly looked around, finding that he was back where he had drifted off to sleep. Due to his quick movement in an attempt to wake himself up and escape the horrible nightmare, he accidentally threw Rabbit off of him. But, thanks to her being a heavy sleeper, she didn't mind too much, and just rolled over onto her side, curling into a ball and continuing whatever dream she was having. Gumball just watched her for a bit, before looking over at Birth. He too was laying on his side, right arm tucked under his head, acting as a pillow. He sighed in relief. _'Those fucking enforcers,'_ he thought with bitter hatred. _'I swear, if they ever try hurting any of the G-Kings, I'll kill them myself. Torture them until death. Whatever it takes.'_ He looked back over at Rabbit, gently rubbing her arm with a slight smile.

"You're way too nice to be a criminal," he whispered, watching as she groaned in her sleep, reaching out to grab a hold of his hand and hold onto it without wanting to let go. "C'mon, shorty. I want my hand back~"

"Mine," she muttered tiredly, rolling over and taking him with her. Luckily, he only landed next to her. And it wasn't even too bad. But now, he had lost his arm to Rabbit. Dammit.

"Give it back!" he whined quietly, trying to retrieve his arm and not wake her up. Her grip got tighter. He sighed, laying back down as his arm started to grow slightly numb. "Night, shorty."

The morning seem to come too quickly. Birth was the first one awake when the sun rose behind the still gloomy clouds. He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. He looked over at the two beside him, smiling. Rabbit holding onto Gumball's hand, as he held her protectively.

"Well, isn't this nice?" he spoke, waking up Gumball, who looked around tiredly. He looked over at Rabbit, finally being able to take his hand away.

"Shut up, Birth," he chuckled, smiling at his friend. Said male only shrugged.

"You gonna go back to the skate park, or are you gonna hang around a bit longer?" he asked, being answered with a shrug.

"Dunno. Kinda wanna go back, but after last night with you two fuckers, I wanna stay and have more fun!" he replied. Birth nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah~ Best time we've had in a while, eh, man?" The two chuckled for a bit, before Birth looked over at Rabbit. "We gotta get her trained, man. Gotta teach her how to shoot, fight, mug, steal. All that shit, man."

"I'll have fun teaching her, homes," he explained with a smile. "She'll be fun to have around! I'd like to see her shoot!"

"She'll probably fall if she tries," he sighed, looking over at LaRocha's gun that was still laying on the counter. "She seems really frail."

"Then why'd you take her in?" he asked. This time it was Birth's turn to shrug.

"Dunno. I mean, she was so scared when I saw her. Like I was actually Satan, man," He frowned as he remembered her terrified face. "She was just so small, and cold, and sad. I guess I just felt bad. And when I was done fixing her head, I felt like... she belonged with us, ya know? It didn't matter she was a stranger. That's how we all started out. Just little scrubs in sweats, right? She was just like that, except... a bit different. She's an artist man. Like I was and am. I guess... I just saw myself in her, and wanted to toughen her up before those enforcers got to her like they did me."

"I understand, man. But she's holding something back. If we can break it out, we'll have the best criminal ever," The two smiled at the sleeping female, who hadn't moved an inch. "We can make her like us; tough, smart, slick. With the other G-Kings helping, we'll have her like us in no time!"

"Hell yeah, man!" Gumball smiled, walking towards the door.

"Well, I think I will go. See ya later, homie!" He walked out of the door with a smile and wave, walking down the street and, not continuing like he should have, but stopped to mug a person. What a great guy. Birth chuckled, shaking his head. He crouched down next to Rabbit, gently shaking her awake.

"Rabbit~ You want some food, my little bunny?" he asked quietly, his voice soothing. She blinked her eyes open, stretching out her body and making a high-pitched noise. She then rubbed her eyes, blinking them a few times.

"What?" she asked tired, looking at him as she tilted her head.

"You want some breakfast?" She shook her head, looking around the small building.

"Where's Gumball?"

"He went back to the skate park. We'll probably see him again soon," She nodded, stumbling and standing up, walking over to the counter and getting onto a chair. Birth smiled, ruffling her hair a bit. She giggled, looking at him.

"Birth? Why is LaRocha so nice to me, but not to you and Gumball?" she asked. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe he doesn't want you to be a criminal? Maybe he thought we were gonna hurt you? Maybe he wants to be your friend, so then he could betray you easier? I dunno," he sighed, though he reached out to pull her into a hug. "I know you wanna do right in the world, but San Paro is different. These enforcers are no better than criminals, bunny. Don't trust them, alright?"

"Mkay. You won't let them take me again, right?" she asked, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Fuck no! And if they do, then there will be hell to pay," he replied, looking down at her. "I don't care what I'd have to do. I'd even start World War III. You're with us now. We won't let them hurt you."

"Yay~" Her tired cheer was enough to make him smile. Yeah. There was no way in hell he'd let those fuckers hurt her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm listening to a song on this 10 hour video called Baker Cat, I got an idea and tiredness... LET'S DO THIS!**

**To be honest, I really liked writing this chapter. :3**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 6~**

**Four**** Months Later**

It took her a while, but Rabbit managed to be one of the greatest criminals alive. Most wanted, too. And much to Suji's surprise, the girl also became a member of the BloodRoses. Belonging to two gangs? How odd. But, it wasn't impossible, as he could see! It made him happy, to be honest.

The down side to her belonging to both gangs? She worked for them at once, making money left and right. G-Kings and BloodRoses. They both got at least a thousand a week at minimum. She rarely slept anymore. She worked from dusk to dawn, and never ceased to rest. Ram raids, mugging, chop shops, drug dealing. Whatever made money, she did it. She beat those poor drug mules, took whatever they had, and usually brought it back to either Birth, Gumball, or Suji. Sometimes she'd make a trip and bring some to Seung or even Arlon. She made sure both gangs were happy with her work. And if they weren't? She brought in twice as much to redeem herself.

Gumball frowned at this. Sure, he was glad the G-Kings had a little over 50K in their pockets after Rabbit had stepped in, but it was hurting her. And he could easily see it. Her eyes were dark, which she tried hiding with makeup, but he could see under it. She seemed skinner too, but much stronger from carrying safes, boxes, and even TVs. All by herself, with no one to help her. Enforcers almost got to her once, too. Luckily, the girl became a pretty good driver, and managed to know San Paro like the back of her hand. She evaded them that time, but what about the next? He knew for a _fact_ LaRocha was still after her. And now, not for her to become an enforcer and leave the criminal life, but to take her head and claim the bounty that was set out for her. Of course, these bounties came and went, but the girl got into so much trouble for all the deliveries that she did, it was hard for her to keep out of trouble.

And finally, one day, Gumball couldn't take it anymore. This happened when Rabbit actually started to doze off while sleeping, and nearly crashed into a wall. _Nearly!_ She was a few inches away from impacting it. Upon seeing this, Gumball ran over to the car and practically dragged the girl out, hearing her screaming and swearing, claiming that he didn't see her steal anything and how he couldn't arrest her for nothing.

"Calm down, shorty! It's me! Gumball!" he spoke, watching as she ceased her fighting and fell limp in his arms.

"Oh... hey..." she greeted, her voice soft as she looked at him with a tired smile, eyes half-closed and bloodshot. "How ya doin', G?"

"Better than you, I know that," he sighed, carrying her into the skate park and to a bench. He sat down, allowing her to lay on the bench, her head in his lap.

"I'm fi~ne," she yawned, eyes watering a bit as she stretched her limbs. "Just a little tired is all!"

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked, gently rubbing her bare and cold arm. She thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Two weeks ago!" she confessed, a proud smile on her face. He didn't return it. Like hell he would. He was beyond furious. How dare she lose sleep over these other assholes! Fuck the G-Kings. Fuck the BloodRoses. Fuck the enforcers. She couldn't go two weeks without sleep! No wonder she almost crashed.

"Shorty, you have to sleep," he sighed, his voice still calm and soothing. She shook her head.

"Nooooo," she whined, looking into his eyes. She smiled a bit, finally noticing his eye color. A beautiful, but striking, golden color. It almost reminded her of the sun rising in the early morning. How bright it is, but not bright enough to where it's a blinding white. "I need to keep making us money, man! There are more enforcers now a days, and not as many people can go out! So I have to keep working so you all can have some kind of money!"

"Not if it means I'm gonna lose you to either a car crash, or those fuckers getting you!" he snarled, finally raising his voice. She noticed, eyebrows raising slightly at his newfound rage.

"I'll be fine, G!" she promised, yawning again. "I'm always fine!"

"You fucking flipped your car over three goddamn days ago!" he shouted, making her cringe a bit in fear. "If it weren't for Suji, we probably would've fucking lost you! Damn thing was on fire, and lit up like the Fourth of fuckin' July a few seconds later!"

Rabbit stopped responding, laying on her side now, her breathing slowed down and to a calm, steady pace.

"Rabbit, are you even listening to me?!" he asked, turning her face to look at her. Her eyes were closed as she peacefully slept. He frowned for a moment. All of his ranting for nothing. But, he smiled. She finally got the rest she deserved. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Heh. Night, shorty. I'll see you when you get up."

He looked out at the skate park before him, memories going through his mind.

"_Gumball! Dude! C'mon, we gotta hurry!"_

"_Why? What's wrong, man?"_

"_Rabbit! I just got a call from Shift! She said that enforcers are-"_

"_Where do we need to go?"_

"_Remember that old shipping storage?"_

"_Say no more! I gotcha, man!"_

Gumball's hand, that was once resting peacefully on the girl's shoulder, now tightened, making her squeak in pain. He grit his teeth. He would never forget that fight, or the sight he saw when he arrived there. Rabbit was hiding behind a fucking ledge that managed to cover her tiny ass, throwing a couple grenades and shooting at whatever enforcer her bullets seemed attracted to. Unfortunately, there were over twenty enforcers there, and only one of her. Needless to say, she was fucked before backup arrived. She only managed to take out four enforcers. And when Gumball got there, he hightailed it to where the young female was, beloved ACT44 in hand. He, along with the rest of G-Kings who showed up (Birth, Shift, Veronika Lee, and Double-B), gladly helped in killing the opposing faction. And when all the smoke cleared, they found out why they were after her. Twenty bags of cocaine in the trunk of her car, stolen jewelery, phones, and even a couple wallets here and there. She said she wanted it to be a surprise, but the enforcers ruined it.

G-Kings got the items in the end, Shift, Veronika Lee, and Double-B congratulating Rabbit on not getting her head blown off, and Birth and Gumball hugging the girl for a good ten minutes. After that, Rabbit had the honor of hearing Big Brother Birth lecture her about how more careful she had to be when smuggling drugs and stolen things. This lecture lasted four minutes, then he had to go. And with a kiss to the forehead, he skated off to go save Chiro. Gumball walked her back to her car after that, and even drove them back to New Cross. She kept saying how sorry she was for worrying them. He would always silence her, telling her he didn't give a flying fuck and that he overjoyed that she was okay.

She wasn't okay, though. He moved his hand downwards, lifting up her shirt slightly. Scars from the bullet wounds of that day, and many others. He gently ran his thumb over a recent one, frowning.

"You don't deserve this, shorty," he sighed, putting her shirt back down and looking at her peaceful face. Dear God, another horrible scar embedded itself on her cheek, ruining her once beautiful skin that was soft and smooth. "Fuck, it's all the storm's fault. You should be in your dorm right now, or some shit, studying for your finals or designing something for a cartoon, anime, what the fuck ever. You don't belong on these streets, risking your life for us."

Gumball managed to lay himself down on the bench with Rabbit, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off. He buried his head in the back of her neck. Images of her car flipping over, Suji dragging her limp and bloody body out, bullets tearing through her flesh, and even her nearly being beaten by another criminal, who didn't even belong to any gang, just for drugs flashed in his mind. He hated it. Four months she worked. Day and night. Dusk to dawn. Two weeks, upon probably many more, did she not sleep. And when she ate was a huge mystery. If she didn't take it easy, he knew for a fact she would die soon. And not having her around nearly brought tears to his eyes. Fuck, she never even had a New Years with them! Or even Christmas! He whimpered silently, a deep frown on his face.

"I need you with us, shorty," he whispered, "You can't leave us so soon. You've only been here four months, and all you've done is work. That's not right." He knew he wouldn't hear a response, but he paused anyway. "That's it. You're taking a couple weeks break, and hanging out with me, Birth, and hell, even Suji. Whoever, I don't care. But no more stealing or smuggling. You're overworking yourself."


	8. Chapter 7

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 7~**

Gumball finally awoke when the sun disappeared, plunging San Paro into darkness. Rabbit was still asleep, now facing him, her face buried in his chest. He smiled, petting her hair a little bit.

"See? You needed to rest," he whispered, watching as she started to twitch slightly in her sleep, shaking her head. Probably dreaming of those damn enforcers. He just held her close, telling her everything was okay. Soon, she ceased all movement, going back to clinging to him, her hands griping onto his hoodie.

"_Why she hangs out with that clown, I don't know!"_

Gumball grit his teeth. That memory. That sentence. He hated how Rabbit chose to also be a BloodRose. He had a bad history with some of them. He knew why she joined them as well. It was that fucker, Suji. She felt like she owed him something for saving her life. So she worked for them. The more he started to think about it, the more he blamed Suji. It was that fucker's fault Rabbit nearly crashed. It was his fault she was ambushed by those twenty plus enforcers that day. It was his fault she was suffering. It was his fault, and Gumball knew it. And who were the BloodRoses to call him a clown?! Sure, he did wear some make-up, but who gave a fuck?! They weren't the most perfect people ever, either!

"Fuckin' BloodRoses," he snarled quietly, looking down at the sleeping girl. "You're suffering because of them. Especially because of Suji."

Of course, there was no response. Rabbit was too far into her coma-sleep that she couldn't hear a word he spoke. He just sighed, head resting atop hers.

"I swear to God, if something bag ever happens to you, I'll kill all of those BloodRoses," he promised. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. The night continued to slowly pass by, seeming to never want to end. And to Gumball, that was okay. The more Rabbit slept, the better.

**Suji**

The Japanese male sat himself in the white chair, foot tapping impatiently. Had she forgotten? Was she okay? Did the enforcers get her? Did she leave the BloodRoses without a goodbye? Did she find a new hatred for him? What?!

"Yo, Suji. No Rabbit yet, huh?" Seung asked, walking up the stairs. Suji's dark eyes fell to the ground in slight hurt, but mostly disappointment.

"No," he replied softly, biting his lip. "Do you... do you think she's okay?"

"I'm pretty sure," he chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "She's tough, ain't she? Got us a whole lotta money~"

"Hai, she did," Suji smiled, remembering how happy she was when she came to the club to see him, different types of items with her so they could sell it for profit. "Arigatou, Seung."

"Made ya feel better, hm?" Seung walked over, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll get here. Maybe not in the next few minutes, but I doubt we've seen the last of her. She's probably getting more things to surprise you with!"

Suji smiled up at him, watching as he walked away. Seung could've been mean at points, but Suji liked how he made him smile like that. Yeah. Rabbit would show up soon. Whenever she did, he had faith she wouldn't leave him stranded.

Time ticked by, and at nearly three in the morning, Rabbit finally appeared. Suji was still awake, and seemed to perk up at the sound of Rabbit's hushed, but shouting, voice.

"I'm sorry, but I had to meet someone!" She snarled through her grit teeth to the person over the phone, making the Japanese boy shrink slightly in fear. "I don't care, G! I made a promise, and I don't break my promises! … No, I'm not going to promise that! … Look, I'm here now anyways. I'll see you later... Bye."

The short female ran up the stairs, an apologetic look on her face.

"Suji, I'm so sorry I made you wait!" she spoke, watching as he stood up. He wasn't mad. No, not by a long shot. In fact, he had the warmest, friendliest smile on his face. And that made her smile. He was always so nice to her; so polite and sweet.

"It is okay. No problem," he replied, shaking his hand. She walked closer to him, holding out her hands.

"I'm sorry. This was all I managed to get on my way over here," In her pale hands were two bags of cocaine, a few golden necklaces, and seven wallets. He smiled, gently taking them from her.

"Arigatou, Rabbit," he said, placing the items on a table nearby. He then reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm hug. One she happily returned. "Anyways, why are you late? Are you okay?" 

"My friend basically kidnapped me and forced me to rest," she giggled, watching as he nodded. "I'm sorry for making you wait, though."

"It's okay! You're safe, and you're here now! That's all that matters!" The two sat down, talking for what seemed like a life time. Seung stayed downstairs, smiling at the two. Suji seemed so happy that Rabbit finally came back to the club. And to be honest, Seung did, too. It was getting quiet without her... well, excluding the music that was playing, but that was different.

**Birth**

_'I'm not worried. I'm not worried.'_ Birth continued to lie to himself, telling himself he wasn't worried about Rabbit not being home by now. Well, to be exact, he wasn't worried. Oh no. He was past that by now. He almost felt like a mother worrying about her child who didn't come home by sundown... Well, it was way past three in the morning, but still! She didn't answer her phone, she wouldn't reply to texts, and for God sakes, Gumball didn't even know where she was! He even managed to hit up Suji, and the Asian said she had left twenty minutes ago! Where the fuck was she?! That girl drove faster than anyone he knew (who weren't in a high speed chase), and usually back to him in almost ten minutes flat when she drove from the club.

Alright. He should just calm down. Maybe she stopped to do a ram raid or mug someone. Maybe she was just driving around San Paro like she liked to do... or maybe LaRocha finally got to her. Maybe the enforcers arrested her already, or even worse, had her head.

_**CRASH!**_

...Or she just crashed into the lamp post outside.

"Fuck!" she shouted from her car, head down in shame. "My baby!"

Birth let out a sigh in relief. She was still alive... and angry now. She got out of the car, not even bothering to try and move it.

"Hey, Birth!" she greeted, faking a smile. He crossed his arms, sending a glare her way.

"And where have you been?" he asked, anger in his voice. Her face automatically fell.

"Yeah, nice to see you, too," she grumbled, sitting in one of the chairs. "Gumball forced me to rest, and I slept for about... ten hours straight. Then I went to visit Suji, and hung out there for a little bit. After that, I dropped by to see how Tiptoe was doin'."

"Do you know how worried I was?!" he continued, more angry when he saw her eyes roll. "I thought the enforcers got you!"

"I'm too awesome," she chuckled. He shook his head, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

"I don't need you getting hurt, alright?" he spoke softly, gently running his thumb over her scarred cheek. "These are enough."

"I'm fine, Birth. I promise," She smiled at him, his red eyes softening as he finally calm down. "God, you're like an overprotective brother."

"I will continue to be!" he spoke with a smile, watching as she started to head for the door. "I don't want anyone to be around you, bunny! Not even some of the G-Kings!"

"I'd like to see how you'd react knowing that Gumball likes me..." she mumbled quietly. Magically, Birth heard it. And all hell broke loose.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

Needless to say, Gumball almost died that day. Birth was a millimeter close to bashing that boy's brains in with his skateboard.


	9. Chapter 8

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 8~**

Ah. Dawn. The sun was finally peaking out of the dark clouds that still hung in the air, the bits and piece of sunlight hitting random parts of San Paro. So beautiful. So peaceful. So-

"AH!" Painful... Currently, Birth had Gumball in a headlock, and the blue-haired male actually saw his life flash before his eyes for a brief moment... Damn, he hated Zombie for messing with him when he was younger. But that went away when finally Birth shoved the shorter male away, watching as he landed on the cement below. Of course, Rabbit wasn't around to see any of this abuse. Oh, no. She was hanging out with Suji and Seung, all three being in the club and probably joking around.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Gumball cried, managing to miss Birth's hand lashing out to once more grab him. Whatever it was Gumball did, he didn't know. But if saying sorry was going to save his life, then dammit, he was going to say sorry.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yeah. Sorry wasn't gonna cut it. Birth wrapped his hands around Gumball's throat, squeezing the life out of him. The poor male clawed at his arm, trying desperately to make him let go. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her! You don't deserve her!"

"What are you talking about?!" Gumball's voice was quiet; rough and hoarse. This just made Birth tighten his grip.

"You fucking know! Don't play stupid with me, I will happily end you right now!" He was so angry. His words dripped with thick venom, as his red eyes seem to grow darker, almost murderous. "I don't give a fuck who you are! You're not going to hurt her!"

"Wasn't... planning... on it..." Gumball's face was slowly turning blue. Just like his hair. And when his eyes almost rolled back into his head, Birth stopped, shoving him backwards once more. Gumball rolled onto his side, coughing up his lungs and trying to gulp down whatever air he could. Holy hell, that was horrible!

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!" he coughed out, looking up at Birth. The tall G-King hovered over him, hate still lingering in his eyes. "I wouldn't ever hurt anyone without a reason! You know that!"

"Yeah... but I also know you're not good enough for her!" Gumball's luck returned, and he managed to dodge a powerful kick from the man. "She doesn't need a criminal like one of us! She needs someone better!"

"Shorty?" Gumball looked up once more, trying to see if he could piece this together. Another dodge from a powerful kick. Yeah. He was correct. "I would never hurt her! You know how much she means to me?"

"Doesn't matter!" Why was Birth so angry at him? It wasn't like he slept with the girl! Well... in the dirty way...

"It does! Birth, just calm down for a second, buddy," He finally stopped. Gumball slowly stood up, finally able to calm down and feel like he wasn't going to be punched for the second. "Look, I'm not _ever_ going to hurt her. I can promise you that, man. Hell, I don't even know if she likes _me _yet! We're not going out now! But if we ever were, you can rest assure I would never hurt her. Physically or emotionally. I would protect her no matter what man."

Birth stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime. Gumball could barely breathe. He flinched when Birth reached out, but relaxed when he felt his friend pat his shoulder.

"Fine. But if you ever... _ever, ever, ever, _hurt her!" he threatened, watching as the shorter male nodded. "'Cause if you hurt her, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I understand. You won't have to hurt me, Birth," he whimpered. Birth nodded, said his goodbyes, and walked away. Gumball frowned when he found himself all alone. He pulled out his phone, looking at his reflection. His throat was already bruised. He went to put the device away, but noticed it lit up before he could.

_Shorty: Yo, G! Is now a good time to come swing by New Cross, or should I come tonight? I really want that monster, man! Haven't had one in a long time!_

Right... Rabbit was supposed to come over for her energy drink. Fuck, she was going to see him like this either now or tonight. Well, it was better to get things out of the way.

_G: Now is cool. Where u at?_

_Shorty: Dunno. Close, though. I'll be there in 5!_

He took a deep breath. Yeah, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He massaged his poor neck, trying to see if he could get the bruises to fade slightly. Okay. Time to think of a story to tell her. He fought off an enforcer? Maybe. But really, enforcers loved their guns, and they probably wouldn't have tried choking him.

Fuck it. Rabbit's car finally pulled up. He fought off a bear. Whatever. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"HOLY FUCK! What happened to you?!" Damn, she noticed. Gumball gave her a sheepish smile as she inspected his neck with a look of disapproval.

"You see... there was this bear and-"

"Gumball, don't even start with a dumbass story. Tell me the truth, and I promise I won't get too mad at you." she interrupted, crossing her arms. So much for the bear story.

"Fine. Birth got a little angry about something, and shit went down. Don't worry, I'm fine," She shook her head in disappointment. She didn't want to know.

"I love you two so much, but you both can act like madmen sometimes," she sighed before looking into his golden eyes. "May I have my Monster now?"

"Oh, yeah! 'Course!" He jogged inside the tiny building that was by the skate park, opening the fridge and taking out the energy drink. He tossed it over to Rabbit, who happily grabbed it, squealing like a schoolgirl.

"Thank you so much, Gumball! I owe ya one!" She ran forward, pulling him into a tight embrace, before leaving New Cross. "Imma go talk to Byron real quick! Wanna hang out later?"

"Yeah! See ya, shorty! Drive safe!" He waved to the girl as she drove off, almost smashing into another car. Damn, she needed to be more careful.

A few hours later, Rabbit was nowhere to be found. Birth was sitting at the counter, designing like always and a bottle of Jack next to him. Gumball was on his phone, watching random videos.

"Yo, Gumball. Mind if I see your phone for a second?" Birth suddenly asked, looking over at his friend. "Mine's dead, my charger's broke, and I need to look up something real quick."

"Yeah, homes! Here!" Gumball slid his phone over, hearing a grateful thank you from the other G-King. He really should've said no. Because what Birth saw a few seconds after receiving the device was not okay in his book.

_Shorty: Thanks for the monster, G! Really brightened up my day! Sorry for not getting back with you sooner. Didn't mean to leave you in the dark, man, but Byron needed me to do a job. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll drop by New Cross around ten, if that's okay with you. We can go throw grenades at old people! :D_

Birth scrolled up to read the previous texts. Yeah. He reached over, pulled down Gumball's hood, grabbed a fistful of his blue hair, and slammed his face into the counter. Poor Gumball never even saw it coming.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but I went to sleep when I got home. So, here's chapter 9 today! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I did this on my iPod, and it's not really the best.**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 9~**

Gumball returned to New Cross that night, wiping away the blood from his nose. After explaining that Rabbit only wanted an energy drink, Birth apologized. Of course, Gumball accepted it. There should never be grudge holding in a gang. Besides, he understood the man's protectiveness. He just wished he would tone it down a bit.

Now, Gumball already had an excuse for his bruised and bloody nose. He tripped over his skateboard. That was believable, right? Of course it was! So now, Gumball sat in New Cross, playing whatever video game was on his phone. And that's when it happened.

"RAWR!" The poor boy nearly had a heart attack when Rabbit jumped out from the shadows, tackling him to the ground. Luckily, his phone was okay and he broke her harsh fall. She was giggling like mad, looking at his face which held the great definition of horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you, shorty?!" he cried, allowing her climb off his body and sit next to him.

"A lot of things!" she giggled, crossing her legs. "So… whatcha doin'?"

"Nothin'. Just tryin' to pass the time," he replied, showing her his beloved phone. She giggled a bit more. "You alright? You seem… happier than usual."

"Yeah! Just spoke to Suji before I came over here," she told him, making his face fall. Of course. Suji. Why would it ever be someone else?

"What he'd say?" he asked. She shrugged, looking up at the cloudy night sky.

"Nothing, really. Just about this and that," She smiled at him, though it quickly faded. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Er… nothing. Don't worry, shorty," He faked a smile, but she could see right through it. She raised her hand, poking his cheek.

"C'mon! You know you can tell me anything!" she spoke, now clinging to his arm when he refused to say a word. "Please, Gumball! You know I would never look at you differently!"

"It's just-" The poor boy was cut off by Rabbit's phone ringing. She looked at who was calling, and he could see it was Byron.

"Fuck!" She got up like a fire had been lit under her. She answered the call, frowning when Byron's deep voice came through. "Seriously?! Fuck, I'm sorry. I'll be there in a few… No, don't call for backup! I got this, man! Geez, have some faith!"

Gumball watched as she ended the call, crouching down to hug him before she left.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back probably in the morning," she sighed, making him frown even more. "Text or call if something bad happens."

"Okay, mother," he replied, making her smile. "Just be safe, alright?"

"No promises," Rabbit leaned in, giving him a kiss on the forehead. And with a goodbye, she was out of New Cross and was hightailing it down the street in a matter of three seconds. Gumball just sat there, a smile on his face. He watched as the girl drove off, probably ready to fight off enforcers and whatnot. The more Gumball sat there, the more he started to think about a certain BloodRose.

"Suji..." he hissed quietly, looking down at the ground, golden eyes starting to burn with jealously. "What does that Asian have? Why does she always hang out with him?"

Was Gumball really questioning Rabbit's choice in friends? Yes. Was he jealous she started spending more time with the Japanese man? Hell yes. Was he going to tell Rabbit? Oh, no. He was just going to keep her more to himself. Unless Birth wanted to spend some time with the girl. It was obvious the male was stronger than Gumball. And he didn't want to choked again... Or have his face slammed into a counter.

"Konnichiwa, Gumball!" Well, speak of the devil. Gumball glared up at the male who was slowly approaching him, hands folded behind his back as a warm and friendly smile was plastered on his face. "How are you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he snarled, making the poor BloodRose cringe in slight fear.

"I am sorry. Are you not having a good day?" he asked, tilting his head. Gumball finally rose to his feet, looking at Suji. His golden eyes locked with his dark ones, and for a second, Gumball could've sworn he saw his guard go up, but by the look in his eyes, he knew the criminal was too scared to fight him. Of course, Gumball was known for carrying that golden ACT44. And Suji, wanting to come as a non-threat, came with no weapons at all.

"No. I just don't like you," he hissed. Suji flinched when Gumball jolted his arm, acting like he was going to hurt him. The G-King chuckled.

"I am sorry you feel that way," he whimpered, taking a couple steps back. "I was not under the intention that you... weren't fond of me. My apologies."

Suji went to walk away; to leave New Cross and go back to Seung and just hang with him. Gumball smiled. He figured Suji would've put up a fight. But there the BloodRose went. Quickly walking away and practically jogging down the street. With a chuckle, Gumball retreated back towards the bench he rested on, playing on his phone.

Suji went back to the club, hands behind his back.

"Hey, Suji!" Seung greeted, patting the male's shoulder. "How'd making friends with Gumball go?"

"He's mean," whimpered the shorter BloodRose. "He doesn't like me either."

"Well, fuck 'em then," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Told ya G-King's are assholes!"

"But Rabbit's not," he replied with a slight smile. "So, maybe I just got Gumball on a bad day! Maybe the others are nicer!"

"Don't hold your breath, Suji," Seung sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't get yourself killed. BloodRoses are throwing a party tonight, and we need our DJ."

"Hai. Arigatou, Seung," After seeing the nod from his friend, Suji walked up the metal stairs, planting himself in one of the white chairs. Yeah. Maybe he'd try to see if the other G-Kings were nicer. And maybe he'd try talking to Birth next.

Right now, on the other side of San Paro, Rabbit had her hands in air, LaRocha pointing a gun at her.

"Just come over easily, Rabbit," he spoke, his voice soft but soothing. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's a bunch of bullshit," she hissed. He frowned, though he still advanced towards her. Rabbit didn't move an inch. Instead, she tried lowering her hands.

"Hands back in the air!" he snarled, and just like that, her arms were back in the air.

"Look, LaRocha, I don't want any trouble, or anymore scars," she spoke slowly, and soon, the two were only a foot away from each other, LaRocha's gun lowered just like Rabbit's hands. "See? I don't want any trouble."

"I don't wanna hurt you, either," he replied, looking at the scar on his face. He frowned. Yeah. He did that. "Never wanted to. But, you broke many laws, Rabbit. And that can't go overlooked."

"I haven't even done anything!" she huffed, making him laugh.

"'Haven't done anything'?!" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard it perfectly clear already. "Rabbit, you're one of the most wanted people in San Paro!"

"But I've changed, LaRocha!" she cried, making him roll his eyes. "I haven't done anything in two days!"

"Really? Why not?"

"I told you! I've changed!"

"I don't believe yo-" The enforcer was cut off, a bullet going through his side. He cried out in pain, going down to his knees.

"Rabbit, run!" Byron stood there, gun aimed at LaRocha in case he got back up. The girl did as she was told, running towards the BloodRose, who followed soon after. Rabbit only took one glance back at LaRocha. She felt slightly bad, but knowing him, she would see him around San Paro soon.

"You okay, kid?" Byron asked, looking over at Rabbit, who nodded.

"Thanks, Byron. I owe ya one," she replied. He chuckled a bit.

"Told ya you needed backup," he started, making her roll her eyes a bit. "If I had come any later, he would've put a bullet through your head!"

"No he wouldn't have," she mumbled.

"Rabbit, LaRocha isn't your friend. You can't trust him!" Byron explained, wishing she would understand. "Just stay away from ALL enforcers, alright? Don't talk to any of them, don't get near any of them, and most of all, don't trust-"

"Any of them. Yeah. I got it," she sighed. He wrapped an arm around her, hand rubbing the upper part of her arm.

"We just want you to be safe, Rabbit," he explained. She nodded, and with that, she waved goodbye to the BloodRose.

Hours later, Rabbit returned to New Cross, finding Gumball asleep on the bench. She smiled, messing with his hood a bit.

"I was hoping you'd be up," she whispered softly, hearing a small grunt from him. "I'll catch ya another time, G. Sweet dreams."

She gently patted his shoulder before turning her heels and walking out of the skate park. Eleven at night. Suji would be up, right? Yeah. Probably.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ooo~ Chapter 10! We're getting into this! Never thought Blood for Blood would come this far! Enjoy!**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 10~**

The music was blaring, nearly making the BloodRoses deaf. Everyone was having a great time. Suji was, of course, the God of music at the moment. He made sure everyone heard that beautiful beat that made them insane. Seung gave the Asian a thumbs up, making him smile.

Not even fifteen minutes into the party, Tyron is leading little Rabbit into the club, a gentle hand holding her wrist, but the grip tight enough to where she can't run away. And when Suji sees the girl, a smile automatically appears on his face.

"Tyron! I'll take her!" he offers, his voice just loud enough to cut through the music and grab the man's attention. He sent up the girl, saying goodbye with a smile. Tyron was always nice to her. Probably because she was still young.

"Hey, Suji!" Rabbit's uncomfortable smile said it all. Even her tone was a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Rabbit?" Suji asked, tilting his head. She looked down at the BloodRoses, frowning.

"I uh... I don't like too many people in one room with me," she confessed. Suji smiled, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

"They are your family!" he told her, looking into those innocent hazel eyes. Well, _those_ were innocent. Everyone knew what Rabbit was capable of, especially when given a gun, grenade, or even her car. "You do not have to feel uncomfortable around them!"

"I know. But still, ya know?" She looked up at him, though she seemed to relax a bit more. "It's just... social anxiety I guess."

"You don't have to have 'social anxiety' Rabbit. We would never reject you!" His smile, man. It was beautiful. Warm, friendly, and loyal. Really, Suji could probably make anyone happy with the way he spoke and smiled. Well, except for Gumball, but Rabbit didn't need to know that. "Watashitachi wa anata o aishi, anata wa watashitachi ni zokushite iru!"

Suji pulled the girl into a hug, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Dunno what that meant, but thanks, Suji," The young girl smiled, wrapping her arms around the Asian.

The party lasted until sunrise, and when it ended, everyone left. Rabbit was the first one gone, having seven missed calls, three voice-mails, and four texts from both Gumball and Birth. They were both worried about the girl, thinking an enforcer had gotten to her. Who was the first person she saw? Birth, of course! And that was a memory she would never forget. The G-King pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, holding her close and yelling at her about how worried he had been. After explaining everything, Birth gave her a curfew. He didn't a fuck how old she was. She had a curfew. And it was be back to his place by _at least _eleven. He told her he didn't care if she was on a mission. If she wasn't back by eleven, he was going out to find her, and he was dragging her back. _By her throat_. Of course, she knew the designer wasn't kidding, so she agreed.

After seeing Birth, and listening to him freak out about how out about worried he was about her, she ran straight to New Cross. She didn't even bother with her car. Last she remembered, she had a couple bags of heroin in the trunk, and maybe a few stolen safes. _Maybe_. So, she figured it was safe leaving it under Birth's view. She would probably get back later and see he had gotten rid of any evidence. She loved that G-King.

Rabbit couldn't even say sorry, or even a hello. Once Gumball noticed the girl was approaching the skate park, he ran at her. Full speed. And fucking football tackled her, easily knocking her to the ground.

"Where have you been?!" he cried, looking down at her. "I fuckin' thought LaRocha got you, man! I went around San Paro looking for him, ready to beat the living hell outta him!"

"No! I'm fine! LaRocha didn't even hurt me!" she replied. Gumball seemed to light up like a small flame held to curtains.

"SO YOU DID GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HIM!" Had Rabbit not have grabbed onto Gumball's legs and forced him to stay on the ground, that insane boy would've ran off from New Cross to find LaRocha.

"It's okay! Byron helped me! LaRocha didn't hurt me!" she cried. After a couple minutes of arguing whether or not Gumball was going to kill the enforcer or not, the two finally ceased their yelling. Now, they sat under the stars, looking up and admiring the galaxy's work.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he sighed, looking over at the girl. "Just don't wanna lose you to that fucker."

"You're not gonna lose me," she chuckled, leaning against his side, head resting on his shoulder. "I still have a lot of work to do for both G-Kings and BloodRoses. I'm not allowed to die until my job is done."

"It's funny what a bullet can do, though," he replied. She nodded, and Gumball's hand found its way to the hem of her shirt, messing with the edges. "I know for damn sure you know what they can do."

"The pain eventually goes away," she told him, though he shook his head.

"But scars last forever," he argued, leaving her shirt alone and making her look at him. "And so do memories. I remember that one day Birth called me and told me you needed backup. You remember? With Shift, Veronika Lee, and Double-B? Do you know how scared I was, Rabbit? I wasn't ready to let you die for us."

"But that's what we all do every day, right?" she asked, tilting her head. "We risk our lives, trying to make a name for ourselves, make money, or take down those enforcers. I'm already working on the second one, and the third is by getting caught. I could care less for a name, but I know people judge me behind my back."

"Well, fuck them and the enforcers," he snapped, gritting his teeth. "I don't need you throwing your life away just to make these gangs happy, alright? You should be an artist anyways."

"Plans didn't go the way I wanted them to. Instead, I'm a criminal like you. And to be honest, I'm fine with it."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Positive."

"As long as you're happy, then."

The two sat there, enjoying each others company as they admired the stars above. Finally, Rabbit started to giggle a bit.

"Ya know, when I first saw you," she started, looking into his golden eyes which seemed oddly soft. "I thought you were a freak. Just the clothes you wore, your make-up, and your hair. I was actually scared to approach you and ask for directions, but I was completely lost. But now, I'm glad I got to know you."

"Well, that made me feel better," he chuckled, though he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And when I first saw you, I thought you were a fuckin' wallflower. Your head was down, and you walked with that little book all held close to you. But, to be honest, I was really fuckin' happy when Birth told me you were a G-King. Makes me happy you're still stickin' with us and not running away like I thought you would have."

"Heh. Guess looks don't always tell the true story," Gumball nodded, a smile creeping its way onto his face. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was how they started to open up to each other, or how scared this girl made him when she left his side, even for that split second to go get something from her car. Whatever it was, he knew exactly what he felt for her. And just like that, he had her in his arms, lips practically crushing hers in... well, not really romantic way, since she gasped and her teeth caught his upper lip and kinda pinched him... but he still liked it. Hell, he loved it. The girl's lips were soft, but not all sticky with gloss like most females. And he thanks God she wasn't a girly girl. Fuck, he hated how they always acted all stuck-up towards him, like they were better than him... okay, maybe they were, but still! He was pretty damn okay! Deep down inside...

But, the longer his lips stayed on hers, he never felt her return it. She was just... tense, maybe even scared. The little attack kiss lasted for a few seconds, and when he pulled away, she just stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. Before she could say anything, her phone (which Gumball promised to break later) went off. She quickly answered it, standing up and holding the device to her ear.

"Yo! … Wait, what? … Okay, slow down, just explain!" Gumball watched her talk to the person on the other end. Probably a fucking BloodRose. He frowned. "Alright, I'll be there soon. Just hang in there, and stay hidden. Call Seung and Strega. … Okay, good. I'll see you soon, man. Stay safe."

And with that, she hung up. She looked down at Gumball, biting her lip.

"I uh..."

"I know. Just go," he hissed, not even looking at her. But, he could almost feel the hurt in her eyes. She turned her heels, walking out of New Cross and leaving him there, again.

"Bye, Gumball," she said softly, taking a quick glance back at her. He didn't even reply. He just sat there, head in his hands. He felt... odd. He was so sad, yet furious at the same time. Whoever called her – probably Suji – was the biggest dick on the planet. Fuck. The more Gumball sat there and thought about it, the worse he felt. And in a few seconds, small tears started to form in his eyes, a lump in his throat. No. He wasn't going to cry over this girl. Not tonight.


	12. Chapter 11

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 11~**

Now, it would be a lie to say that Gumball didn't feel hurt. Of course he did. He showed Rabbit what he felt for her, and she ran off. Yeah, it was to help someone, but she always left. So now, he sat there under the moonlight, thinking of what he had just done.

Time seemed to drag on, and the minutes felt like months. Almost eleven at night, Gumball received a text from a certain G-King.

_Shorty: Yo, G. Look, I'm really sorry I left without saying too much, but I had to do this. I know you're really pissed at me, and I don't blame you. It's just… that kiss really shocked me, alright? I'm not one for showing too much emotion, so I didn't know how to react. But, I guess I do now. And well… I liked it. I like you. And again, I'm sorry I left._

How was he supposed to feel about this? No, fuck it. He knew how he should've felt. And he smiled. Mouth spreading wide as a grin sliced his face open. He felt his body start to tremble a bit, joy filling him.

_G: So… wanna go out then? Ya know, if your ready_

_Shorty: Sure. Why not. It'll be fun, right? :3_

_G: Fuck yea it will be! :D_

Gumball lay back, looking up at the dark sky above with the biggest smile anyone could have. Even Jeff the Killer would've been jealous.

Now, Rabbit, too, was smiling like an idiot. Luckily, she was delivering some things to Byron, so Birth wasn't around to see this. If he did, she was sure Gumball was dead... Which he would be anyways later on when the G-King did find out, but until then, Birth would have no clue and Gumball was safe!

"What's up with you, kid?" Byron asked, bringing the girl back into reality.

"Uh... Just some good news!" she replied, giggling a little. Byron sighed, though he had a smile on his face as ruffled the girl's hair.

"Whatever. If that's all ya got, go on home. Be safe," he told her. She nodded, waving to the BloodRose and practically skipping out of the little building. Byron wondered what was wrong with the girl, but he knew better than to question her.

_"Hey, Gumball!"_

Gumball cringed when heard heard Veronika's voice. God, he was pretty sure he was slowly forming a headache.

"Hey, V! What's up?" greeted the male, trying his damnedest to sound happy but slowly failing.

_"Just heard that the G's are planning a little get together! You're gonna show up, right?"_

"Yeah. Where is it?" he asked. A little get together, huh? That'd be fun!

_"Skate park, of course! This is gonna be a blast! The party starts at five!"_

"Great! See ya, V!" Gumball had never hung up on someone so quick in his life. He sighed, hand holding his head. Well, he'd have Rabbit there, and he would be able to see his cousin, Zombie. He just hoped that Birth wouldn't be so mad if and when he heard the news.

Speaking of Birth, the G-King was holding Rabbit, who was asleep. She was so light to him. When was the last time she ate? He felt a bit bad. Normally, the G-Kings ate little bits and pieces of food when on missions to keep up their energy, but Rabbit? She ate nothing. And he never saw her eat when she was off as well.

_**BZZZZZZ**_

"Hm?" Birth looked over, his phone lighting up. He reached over, picking up the device and looking at it.

_Gumball: PARTY AT NEW CROSS! TONIGHT AT 5 MOTHERFUCKERS! DRUGS FOR EVERYONE! :D_

Birth smiled, looking down at Rabbit, her right hand clenched tightly onto his black shirt, face buried into his side. He gently stroked her hair, the black locks soft against his fingers.

"Hope you're having sweet dreams, bunny," he whispered, "because my arm is falling asleep, I'm too nice to move it, and you don't give a single fuck!"

After he said that, the female groaned quietly, body sliding up his as she readjusted herself, her torso now resting on his arm instead of just her neck.

"That is not what I meant!" he whined. She smiled though.

"I know. But you love me," she mumbled. He sat there, looking at the girl, before pushing her.

"I thought you were asleep!" he cried. She only giggled.

"I'm great at faking it!" The two stood, Rabbit stretching her limbs. "So... who was that text from?"

"Gumball. There's a party tonight at New Cross," he replied, watching as she smiled. "You're not going."

"WHAT?!" She seemed so sad hearing that. "But Birth! Why not?!"

"Because there's gonna be drugs, most likely alcohol, and I don't want you around that with the other G-Kings," he explained calmly, looking down at his phone. "Especially not around Gumball..."

"I can take care of myself!" she pouted, arms crossed over her chest. "I won't do anything bad! Please, Birth?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" 

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top~?"

"NO, DAMMIT!"

Silence. The two stared at each other, Birth angry and Rabbit with a slight smile.

"...Please?" No. He wasn't going to hit her. He had to resist the urge. He sighed. Fine. She won. She wouldn't stop begging him anyways.

"Fine," Rabbit squeaked in pure delight. "_But!_ I want you to stay away from the drugs and alcohol! And anyone else who's done it!"

"Oh, alright," she giggled, gently slapping his arm. "You're so overprotective, big brother!"

"'Big brother'?" he repeated, wondering if he had heard her right. She just nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! You remind me of my older brother!" she told him. He tilted his head.

"You... never told me you had a brother..."

"I don't really talk about him too much. He's dead, to be honest."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright! Don't worry! He's in a better place now!" Rabbit gave Birth a smile, hugging him. "But, sometimes you remind me of him. He was so protective of me, especially when it came to guys and hanging around people who would be drunk or high or whatever!"

He smiled a bit himself, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"I just want you being safe," he spoke, finally letting go of her. "Now, the party's at five. We have about an hour."

"Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked.

"There's gonna be food there..."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Alright. C'mon. Let's go get some food."

Rabbit smiled, clapping her hands together, following the tall G-King out of the small building, watching him lock it up afterward. Birth then led her down the street, arm hooked around her shoulder as he glared at anyone who looked their way.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright. I was gonna update last week, but stuff got in the way. I'm back now. And this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. So enjoy.**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 12~**

4:30. Gumball gave a small sigh, looking over at Zombie, who had arrived early to drop off some Jack Daniels.

"You excited?" asked the pierced male, smiling over at his younger cousin.

"Yeah, man," he replied, turning his attention outside of the skate park.

"What's wrong? I know something's bugging you~" Ever since Zombie had arrived, he got this… odd feeling from Gumball. Something wasn't right, but the blue-haired male was too stubborn to speak.

"I'm fine, homes," he chuckled, hand going through his hood to grip onto the back of his neck. "Stop your worrying!"

"I'm not if it means that my little cousin is gonna be sad story all throughout this party," he huffed, arms now crossed over his chest. Gumball rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm fine, Zombie. Just drop it, will ya?"

"Why? Is this about a girl?"

Silence. Zombie smiled.

"So, it is! Who is she? What's her name? Is she hot?"

"She's a G-King, her name is Rabbit, and Zombie, I swear to God, if I catch you staring at her, Imma rip your nose ring out!"

"Please, don't, cuz," The male placed a hand over his nose, protecting the piece of jewelry. Gumball smiled, walking over to where his skateboard lay.

"Don't make me," he chuckled, picking up his beloved board and looking over at his cousin. "Wanna do a few tricks before the other G's show up?"

"Hell yeah!" Zombie seemed so happy at this, forgetting about Rabbit and the threat his cousin made. Good. This was what Gumball wanted.

**Meanwhile**

Birth yawned, little Rabbit laying her head in his lap. Both were on a bench, looking out towards the old ships that were being smacked around the harsh waves.

"Ya know," Rabbit started, looking up at the tall G-King. "Suji was saying something about an old Asylum last night. Do you know anything about it?"

"Asylum?" Birth bit his lip. He knew perfectly well about it. He heard the stories. He saw the pictures, and even videos. He'd never forget one. A little girl being ripped away from her mother, being carried off to God knows where, while the mother practically beaten to death, all the while, the daughter screaming her lungs out for her mother to come back and save her. That video actually made him sad, to be honest. "No. Haven't heard of one, to tell you the truth."

"Huh…" Rabbit couldn't see through his lie. And he thanked God for that. "He said they had another BloodRose member there. He even gave me a map of the place in case I ever went!"

"Seriously?!" He wanted to punch Suji in the throat. Right in his throat! "Why?"

"I said I wanted to go check it out one day! I think it would be fun!" Birth frowned. No way. He wasn't letting her go. She probably wouldn't come back. No one ever returned from the Asylum.

"I don't think you should," he started, watching as her once smiling face fell. "I mean, Asylums are for the crazies! What if there are still some roaming around there, they find you, and then kill you? I would never forgive myself for letting you go!"

"Ah, you worry too much, Birth!" she giggled. He sighed, though a smile spread across his face.

"I don't worry enough," He looked at his phone. 4:57. "We gotta go if we're gonna make the party!"

Rabbit rolled off of the male's lap, landing safely on the grass below and following him to a red Patriot Vegas G20. Birth was actually an excellent driver. Much better than Rabbit, at least. He didn't hit anything, excluding a few citizens, but no one cared about them. Rabbit by now would've crashed into a few cars and taken out a few stop lights. Then again, she drove like a maniac to get the enforcers off her tail, while Birth seemed to just be taking a Sunday drive… just with hitting more people.

They arrived to the party a little after five, most of the G-Kings already there. Shift and Chiro were the only ones missing. And when they entered New Cross, Veronika's voice caught their attention quick.

"Birth! Rabbit! Over here!" she called, waving her hand happily to the two, seated by Double-B and Javez.

"How's it goin', guys?" Birth greeted, both he and Rabbit smiling at the three.

"Pretty okay. How are you two doing?" Double-B asked, looking at Rabbit. "Haven't seen you around too much, Rabbit."

"Heh. Sorry I haven't dropped by," she spoke. The G-King shook her hand with a smile on her face.

"Don't even worry about it," she giggled, "I know you're busy. Always trying to get things to us and the BloodRoses."

"I still think it was a bad idea to be with them, too," Javez spoke, crossing his arms. "They're good for nothing assholes!"

"Watch it, Javez," Birth hissed, narrowing his eyes at the male. "It was Rabbit's decision. Be happy she puts the G's before them."

"Whatever,"

"Uh… I'm gonna go find Gumball! I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Rabbit!"

"See ya, kid!"

"Have fun, Rabbit!"

"Be safe!"

The four of their goodbyes made Rabbit smile. She walked through the skate park, looking this way and that. Finally, she saw the male she was looking for walking towards the back of New Cross.

"Gumball!" she called out, a smile on her face. He turned around, soon matching her smile with his own.

"Hey, shorty!" He went forward, arms wrapping around the girl in a hug. "How are you?"

"Pretty okay. You?" He shrugged, though nodded his head.

"Day's been pretty good," he chuckled, hand messing with her hair. "So, Birth said you could come to the party, huh?"

"Yeah. As long as I don't do anything too stupid," she giggled. Gumball nodded, looking around at the army of G-Kings before spotting the red-eyed male. Of course he didn't want her to do anything stupid. He already made it clear he would kill anyone if they tried hurting Rabbit.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on ya," he told her, grinning widely. "You wanna go chill in the back? I was gonna go back there to get away from all the crazy shit Zombie's talkin' about, but having some... sane company would be nice!"

"I'm far from sane, Gumball," she spoke, though they both made their way towards the isolated area of New Cross. "But, Javez still isn't too happy about me being with the BloodRoses and to be honest, I didn't want to be near him if he was gonna act like that."

"Javez is a prick," he deadpanned, golden eyes starting to glaze over with anger. "Don't listen to him. It's actually pretty cool you're for both gangs. Shows how badass you are!"

"Gumball, don't try to sugarcoat it," she sighed, sitting next to him on a dusty bench. "Let's be honest, man. I'm a traitor for both sides. I'm surprised none of you haven't thrown me to the enforcers yet. I know Tiptoe was thinking of doing that. She's even told me."

"Well, fuck Tiptoe!" he snarled. Now he was pissed. He never did like Tiptoe. That little bitch always freaked him out, her gas mask and bitchy attitude. And that little crew she ran with. It sometimes made Gumball think she hid behind them. Okay, he wasn't going to fight with her head-on, because he heard what happened to Strega, but still. "The bitch needs to just fucking accept that you're for both G-Kings _and_ BloodRoses! I'll kill her myself if she ever tries handing you over to those enforcer bastards!"

"You're so angry," she spoke, voice soft though she smiled. "It's alright. Heh. I've been thinking about this whole 'belonging to two gangs' thing, anyways."

"And what's that?"

"You guys are fucking insane! I mean, I get shit from Javez and sometimes even Chiro 'bout being with the BloodRoses, and then I hear it from Tiptoe and Jeung about being with the G-Kings! I get tired of hearing it!"

"So, what? You're just gonna leave us both?"

"No. I'm gonna pick one and stick with them. Cut the other gang off."

Gumball's breath caught in his throat. Cut the other gang off? So, if she chose the BloodRoses, then would that mean...

"Have you chose who you're gonna be with?"

"Yeah. I think I have."

"Can I know?"

"Nope! It's gonna be a surprise!"

Bullshit. That was complete bullshit. Gumball crossed his arms, huffing and pouting. He looked like a child doing this, making Rabbit giggle.

"Stop! That's not gonna work on me!"

Oh. He didn't stop. Now, he uncrossed his arms and tried the puppy eyes. She just continued to laugh, her hazel eyes locking with his golden ones. His eyes even began to water due to him not blinking! It made him look even more sad!

"Just accept that it's gonna be a surprise!"

She turned her body to avoid looking at the male. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back so she laid on his chest.

"C'mon, shorty! Tell me~" he urged, a smile spreading across his face. She shook her head.

"Nope! I'm not saying anything else about it!" she replied. He rested his head on her shoulder, blue hair brushing against her neck as his hood started to slip off a bit.

"Please? I won't tell anyone else!" he continued, nuzzling his face into the soft flesh, the sweet scent of her perfume stronger as he got closer.

"Gumball, don't get smacked," she warned, gently pushing him away to look him in the eyes once more. "I'm not telling you, and that's final!"

"But why~?" he whined, leaning back and resting himself on the bench, legs crossed over on Rabbit's. "I wanna know!"

"Because I'm not telling anyone yet!" she explained, patting his leg. "I don't even know if my decision is correct!"

"If you were to, ya know, be a strict BloodRose, would you still talk to me and Birth? And hang out with us?" he asked, eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and questions.

"...Yeah. I mean, you guys have saved me more than once. I love both of you," she finally answered with a reassuring smile. He nodded, allowing a grin of his own to form.

"Well... as long as I can still be with you, I'm happy," he told her, chuckling a bit. She nodded, looking out towards the front of New Cross. Music blared from the party. No one knew they were back there. Birth was probably having a little fit since he couldn't find his little bunny, but that was okay. He would get over it.

"Hey. About last night..." Gumball's voice made Rabbit turn her attention to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, ya know, catch you off guard."

"It's fine, G," she giggled, looking down. "Like I said. I liked it. I don't really mind. Sorry I hurt your upper lip."

"It's cool! The pain is gone!" He sat up, a small smile on his face. "Can we... do it again?"

"I'll think about it." The smile was gone. He wasn't expecting that answer, to tell the truth. He reached out, poking her cheek.

"Could you think a little faster, then?"

"Nope!"

"You're so mean!"

"I know. But you love me."

"Damn right I do!"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woo! Writing chapters in photography! Enjoy!**

**Blood for Blood**

**~Chapter 13~**

Boards, booze, drugs, and happy faces. Birth frowned. This was all amazing, but where was Rabbit? Surely she had to be around here somewhere!

"Hey! Zombie!" The skater looked back at Birth, smiling forming.

"Hey, man! What's up?" he greeted, only getting a shake of the head from the male.

"Have you seen Rabbit? I can't find her anywhere!" Zombie thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Near the back with little cuz!" he replied, not seeing the expression of horror on his friend's face. "Haha! I dunno what they're doing, though! Proceed with caution!"

"Er… yeah. Thanks," Birth sighed, jogging to the back of New Cross. He could easily spot Gumball, thanks to his blue hair. He stopped his jogging, seeing that the male had Rabbit in a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled a bit, slowly walking forward.

"Hey, you two," he greeted, "What are you guys doing?"

"Just hangin' out!" replied the blue-haired male. Birth nodded, though Rabbit stood up.

"I uh… I think I'm gonna head out now," she spoke, giving one last hug to Gumball and Birth. She then left, leaving the red-eyed G-King to look down at his friend.

"What were you two doing back here?" he asked. Gumball shrugged.

"Hung out, talked," he replied, stretching his arms. "She said she was gonna pick a gang and stick with only them. Cut the other gang off completely."

"Did she say who she was picking?" The blue-haired boy shook his head.

"She's still deciding," Birth sighed, sitting on the bench, his head now in his hands.

"Fuck. What if she picks those BloodRoses?"

"She won't, man! And even if she did, she already told me that she would still hang with us!"

"Still. We found her. Not the BloodRoses!"

"The only thing we can do is wait and see what she does, man."

**Rabbit**

Rabbit sighed, head hanging down as she walked through the dark streets.

"How do I tell them?" she wondered out loud, finally picking up her head to look at the sky that was growing dark. She thought about both gangs. The G-Kings were rebels; skaters and punks who actually wanted to change San Paro for the better. The BloodRoses were basically coked out kids with trigger-happy fingers. They were rich and free, crazy but fun. Suji, though. Suji wasn't like them. He was a DJ; God of music when in the club. He was so nice and friendly towards her, always offering a helping hand when she needed it. But Birth and Gumball. Yeah, Suji had saved her life once, but then again, the other two saved her more than seven times. She wasn't too lucky when it came to enforcers. Not always. Unless she saw LaRocha. He was… somewhat nice to her.

Rabbit squeaked, a bullet flying past her head, followed by many more. She dropped low to the ground, a fight breaking out. She didn't want to be dragged into this. Not tonight. She looked around, seeing that both enforcers and criminals surrounded the area. Guns and grenades, along with fast cars and vans that had people hanging out of them, shooting at the opposing faction. Fuck this. This wasn't her fight, and she as hell wasn't going to stick around and let these bastards take her out for no reason. And the only way out was up.

With a sigh, Rabbit shot across the street, managing to dodge an oncoming enforcer that tried running her over. Asshole. She quickly made her way up a ladder, ran across the small rooftop and jumped onto another. She jumped over air vents, using them to climb further up the building. A bullet grazed her calf, making her groan in pain, as another caught her shoulder, embedding itself into her flesh. That made her cry out in pain. Though, she continued to climb, finally making it to a good spot and sitting down, her breathing heavy. She looked down at the war below, a frown on her face.

"Fuckers," she hissed quietly, shaking her head. "Man, I wasn't even involved in whatever caused this, and those fucking enforcers attack me!"

Rabbit stayed in that spot for only a few minutes before she was approached. Now, she thought she was up there alone, so when she saw this male, she let out a yelp.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" he snarled, and though she couldn't see his face behind the mask he wore, she knew he was seething with rage. "This is my perch! Get the fuck off my perch!"

"Calm down!" she sighed, struggling to stand up. "I'm just trying to get away from that fight!"

"That's your problem! Go find another spot to hide, or I'm gonna push you off!" Rabbit slowly started moving away from the enforcer, who had his finger on the trigger to his rifle. "Now, I'll give you three seconds to leave. One..."

Okay. He wasn't playing. Rabbit looked down from the building. Too long of a drop for her to survive, and he was already on two, about to say three. With a quick glance behind her, she found that the only way out was behind the man in front of her.

"THREE!" He raised his rifle to the girl's head, and just like that, Rabbit kicked said weapon out of his hand. It fell, not to the ground in front of them like she wanted, but off the edge of the building. He snarled.

"That wasn't planned," she told him, dropping down as he threw a powerful punch at her. She wasn't quick enough to get up, though. His boot kicked her stomach, making her fall onto her back, coughing horribly. The enforcer was beyond furious. If this was a cartoon, smoke would have been coming out of his ears.

"You invade my space," he spat, voice low but deadly. "Don't move when I give you the chance, then you kick my rifle off?! Girlie, you've got some nerve! What are you, huh? Not a normal citizen, and surly not an enforcer!"

He looked at her closely, boot sitting on her stomach, making it a bit hard for her to breathe.

"Not a BloodRose, either. Too poor looking," he sneered, making her frown. "But you don't look like a G-King... not a clown, really."

"Get off me!" she cried weakly, only to feel his boot crush her organs more.

"Who are you?" he asked, bending down a bit, his shadow covering her face. "Tell me the truth, and I'll let you go."

"Bullshit," she coughed, "I know you. You won't let me go! You'll just kick me off, and go back to hiding out up here!"

"You know me?" he chuckled, "Alright. Who am I?"

"Prentiss Tiger, Devil Dog. I know you're a sniper who likes keeping his eye out for an ex-BloodRose named Violet. And I know you're like Tiptoe, excluding a crew. You work alone and stay hidden."

He looked at her through the eyes of his mask, before taking his foot away.

"Get out of here, kid," he hissed, grabbed a fistful of her hair and practically throwing her behind him. Right in the direction of how she got up there. She stumbled, fearing she would lose her balance and fall over the edge like the rifle had. Once she regained her footing, she looked back at the enforcer, whose arms were crossed over his chest. "I don't want to see you up here ever again, understand?"

"Rabbit," He tilted his head. "My name's Rabbit. I'm a G-King. That's the answer to your question."

"Why tell me?" he asked, taking a step forward. "I'll just keep an eye out for you and put a target on your head!"

"I could care less, DD," she giggled, watching as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Enforcers and both gangs know who I am. It's not nice leaving you out. See ya!"

Rabbit skipped away, leaving the enforcer there, watching her. He smirked under his mask.

"Yeah. See ya, Rabbit," he chuckled, sitting down on the building. He knew he would see her again. And when that time came, he would get rid of her.

The fight had finally ended. Devil Dog was, like always, sitting in his spot and watching over San Paro. He sighed. Except for Rabbit, no one came up there. Really, no one knew where he stayed. He always moved locations, and he liked it like that. He was alone, watching the city below.

"Hey, DD!" Dammit. Devil Dog glared at the girl who was slowly walking up to him, something hidden behind her back. A rifle. He knew what it was.

"Get the hell outta here!" he snarled, jumping up. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for kicking your rifle off," she continued, ignoring his demand. She handed the weapon over to him, knowing he was shocked. "Like I said, I didn't plan on it falling."

"Why'd you bring it back?" he asked, grabbing the rifle and aiming it at her. "I could kill you right here, right now."

"Doesn't matter," she giggled, "Really, I don't care if you're an enforcer. I'd do it to LaRocha if the same thing happened!"

"You know LaRocha?" He tilted his head, lowering the rifle and watching her nod happily.

"I've run into him a few times! To me, it doesn't matter what faction you are! I could care less!"

"You're strange, Rabbit."

"I know. But that's how I am! So... are you gonna shoot me, or...?"

"...Nah. Besides, I haven't seen you steal anything, yet."

"Heh. Let's keep it like that. Bye, DD!"

"Stop calling me that, you goddamn psychopath!"

"No promises!"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: We're getting closer to the end, you guys! Probably in the next chapter. This was fun. Also, this isn't too long. I promise 15 will be longer. Enjoy chapter 14!**

**Blood for Blood **

**~Chapter 14~**

"Konnichiwa, Rabbit! How are you?" Suji's happy voice was like a knife to the girl's heart. Fuck. This was hard. And upon seeing her frown, Suji knew something bad happened. "Rabbit? What's wrong?"

"I uh... I gotta tell you something, Suji..." she sighed, biting her lip. He nodded, dark eyes looking into her sad hazel ones. "I... I can't stay with the BloodRoses. I'm sorry."

"Are you... Seriously going to leave us?" he asked, voice filled with pain. The hurt in his eyes, dear God, it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry, but I can't belong to two gangs, and-"

"Then why not leave the G-Kings?! Rabbit, you belong with us! Not them!"

"Suji, I'm sorry. But the BloodRoses aren't for me. I-"

"Why not? You have a better connection with us than with them! You're like our family!"

"And it's the same-"

"Rabbit, you can't leave us," Seung's voice made the girl jump. His tone was hurt but angry. It made her back away from the male. "You've been with us for too long! You can't leave now!"

"We'll I'm not gonna stay here and listen to the others about how they hate me for also being a G-King!" The two looked at Rabbit, surprised. She had never really raised her voice before. She always stayed so quiet. "Jeung and Tiptoe have already said they're planning on getting rid of me, and whether or not the others feel the same, I don't know! At least the G-Kings haven't said they were gonna get rid of me! They're just angry!"

What could they say? That it was a joke? Jeung had told them he planned on getting rid of the girl, and even though Tiptoe hated him, she agreed.

They didn't speak. They all stayed silent. And finally, Rabbit moved. She wrapped her arms around Suji, then moved to Seung. Once both had gotten a hug, she left the club. They just watched her, speechless. Suji wanted to run after her, beg her stay and tell her to ignore the others, but he knew she made up her mind. He looked over at Seung who only have him a shrug.

"Guess we lost her," he sighed, looking down. "We'll tell the others later."

"What do you think Byron's going to say?" he asked, only to receive another shrug. Byron had liked Rabbit; always said she was a good kid who did a great job getting things for them. They knew how he protected her against LaRocha. Byron didn't do that for just anyone.

"He's either gonna be mad, or extremely pissed," he replied as he made his way down the steps. Suji watched him, hands fiddling with the end of his shirt. Damn. She hadn't been gone for five minutes and he already missed her.

When word got out that Rabbit had left BloodRoses, no one was too happy. Well, if you were a BloodRose, that is. Byron was a mixture of anger and sadness upon hearing the news. He always liked the girl, and now she was gone. Strega both missed her, and didn't give a fuck. Jeung heard she belonged to one gang now and was happy, thinking she chose them, but was pissed to hear she didn't. And Tiptoe? She called her a traitor and a straight up dumbass. Said she saw it coming and that she was too weak to want to stay.

But that didn't matter. Chiro and Javez heard Rabbit was a full G-King and practically forgot about the whole 'two gangs' thing. They flung themselves at the girl, welcoming her to the family. Had the G-Kings not have had a party yesterday, they would've thrown one for their new member. Birth was more than happy upon hearing the girl leaving the BloodRoses. He picked her up, swinging her around in a tight hug. He was so happy she wasn't leaving them. And Gumball? He tackled her, a smile on his face as he hugged the girl below him.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," he spoke, looking down at her. She nodded, a small smile of her own forming.

"Well... I have more history and memories with the G-Kings," she told him.

"Even though you seemed to spend more time with the others," The two laughed a bit, Gumball helping her up and onto her feet.

The two must've talked and joked around for at least half an hour. They sat on the bench they slept on long ago when Rabbit worked herself to the bone. Gumball had his arm around her shoulder, occasionally nuzzling his face into hers. He couldn't explain how happy he was. She now belonged to them. No more BloodRoses, and no more Suji.

"So fucking glad you're with us," Gumball spoke, smiling at the girl next to him.

"You thought I was gonna leave?" she giggled, gently pushing him.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me!" he cried, "I thought that meant you wanted to be a BloodRose!"

"I'd rather be with the clowns than those rich people," she explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't let my makeup fool you," he started, his face nuzzling into her neck once more. "I'm not the clown that makes balloon animals and juggles shit."

"I know. If anything, you're a killer clown."

"Damn right I am!"

The two smiled at each other, Gumball's golden eyes seeming to gleam with happiness.

"Hey... We are going out, right?" he asked. Rabbit thought for a moment, before nodding. He smiled, his grip on her getting tighter. "So, I can kiss you again?"

"... Yeah," He practically lunged at her, lips once more crashing into hers. She accepted it this time, and the bitter taste of cigarets filled her mouth, along with a hint of alcohol. She had never seen him smoke, really, but it wasn't a big surprise. Gumball was the guy to go to for anything, so why not smokes?

For Gumball, it was heaven on fucking earth. Rabbit tasted sweet, like caramel, but minty at the same time. He couldn't get enough. It was amazing. He didn't want it to end. But, it had to. Rabbit pulled away, face completely red and she had a sheepish smile on her face. Gumball was completely fine though. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"That was fuckin' amazing," he chuckled, hand gently holding her cheek. She smiled, allowing herself to rest on his palm.

"It was," she spoke softly, looking at him. "Heh. Thanks for taking care of me, G,"

"No problem, shorty," He leaned in, giving her another peck. "Let's just not have Birth find out. Dude will kick my ass."

"You'll be fine," she giggled. The two rested their foreheads together, smiling like idiots. Gumball had a feeling this was gonna be great.

**A/N: Okay, if anything is wrong or words are together like they're supposed to be, but not, I'm sorry. This whole chapter was typed up on my iPod, then transferred to an email and pasted onto here. So, I'm sorry. Anyways, peace!**


End file.
